


Wimp

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Character Study, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: a weak, cowardly, or ineffectual person.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Wimp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blooming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700495) by [NaturalAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalAddict/pseuds/NaturalAddict). 



_ Wimp.  _ That’s what Wolfram has dubbed him. 

Wimp:  a weak, cowardly, or ineffectual person. No one in their right mind would call the Maoh a wimp, but after these years spent in Shin Makoku, Yuuri has come to the conclusion that Yuuri Shibuya is in-fact a coward. He has been scared for so long it has become second nature to the point he never would have even noticed if Wolfram didn’t constantly point it out. For someone so self-absorbed, Wolfram sure has a way of seeing through him. And that might be what scares Yuuri the most. 

He’s been scared for as long as he can remember. Ever since his mother dressed him up like a girl. Ever since he was mistaken as one and called pansy. Ever since he trained his way into just making the baseball team. He has pushed himself to fit in and to cause as little trouble for others as he could. He preferred to stay in the background to avoid the least attention. That was comfortable. That was safe. 

It’s funny, really. Now he’s the face of an entire country. He’s faced battle, assassination, evil schemes, and destruction, but the thought of ridicule still terrifies him. It doesn’t matter that this world constantly reminds him that it is different from Earth and that Wolfram is an open, driving force. Still, Yuuri hides from himself. Hides from a truth he buried so far down he did not even know it was there until he thought he had lost the blonde. 

Cradling him in his arms, a terror stronger than any other he had felt dislodged that secret. In that moment, Yuuri told himself that if only Shinou and any other gods out there would bring him back to him, he would be truthful for once. And yet, when Wolfram was alive and scolding him in that way only he can, Yuuri’s mouth ran dry. He could no longer deny the truth to himself, but he was still too much of a wimp to speak that truth aloud.

And why? he wonders every day. What is it that frightens him so? Rejection? There is no doubt that Wolfram feels the same. He is far too prideful to stay in the engagement otherwise. Change? But when he dreams at night, a smile is always brought to his lips when he sees the two of them married and content instead of quarreling over trifles. 

The only answer he can come up with is himself. He is scared to be himself at last. Who is Yuuri Shibuya? He honestly can’t say. Without his mother’s ruffling and his brother’s obsession, given the chance to just be, who is he? 

A wimp.

Maybe that is all he will ever be.

_ Wimp.  _ When Wolfram says it in that haughty tone of his, he wonders, is being a wimp such a bad thing? 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end with something like "Maybe one day he would work up the courage to stop being a wimp" but I wrote the last line and knew that anything added after would feel off.


End file.
